Chalice of Champions
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: The Tri-Wizard tournament has returned to Hogwarts and to make things a little different some new schools are competing this year. Wiz-Tech and the Russian wizarding school Koldovstoretz will be competing for the Tri-Wizard Cup. Teddy Lupin, Alex Russo and Nikolai Vetrov are our champions. Decide for yourself who you think should win!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Justin Russo, the new found headmaster of Wiz-Tech cleared his throat. The crowd of students at the bottom of the stone staircase quietened.

"Can I have your attention please?" He called, his voice echoing slightly off the high stone walls. "I have some very exciting news." The crowd of students looked at Justin intently, hanging off of his every word. Only a year or so ago, Justin would've had trouble grabbing the attention of fellow wizards. But now he was a highly respected, brilliant young wizard with amazing potential. "This year Wiz-Tech has been chosen to compete in a legendary event known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament." He explained enthusiastically. A wave of excited whispers erupted throughout the sea of students. "I will be choosing a handful of students that could potentially represent Wiz-Tech in the tournament. Unfortunately due to the latest wizarding law, only students' aged seventeen or over may compete." Justin added importantly. There was a loud groan, with some accompanying 'boos' from over three quarters of the students. "I know, I know, but it's for the best, the Tri-Wizard tournament consists of very dangerous tasks. Only the most advanced, skilled and experienced wizards should take part." Justin went on. He continued to explain the history of the tournament, a few previous tournaments and the reasons that he'd chosen to put Wiz-Tech forward as a possible contender. Meanwhile Alex Russo wandered in absent-mindedly, joining the group of students at the very back. Her parents had made her return to Wiz-Tech along with the promise that she would learn to be more responsible with her magic as the Russo family wizard.

"What did I miss, another one of Justin's pep-talks?" She sniggered, only to be shushed loudly by one of the students next to her. Alex gave the girl a once over, reaching into her bag of potato chips, which rustled and cracked, distracting the students around her, earning her in return a few noticeable disapproving glares. Alex scowled in response, rolling her eyes. "Pfft as if it's anything important anyway." She muttered to herself.

"Miss Russo." Justin called, from the top of the staircase. Alex narrowed her eyes at Justin. There was nothing she quite despised more than her own brother referring to her in that way. As if he was in some way higher than her. Yes he was an authority figure in the eyes of all of the other students, but to Alex, Justin was still her dorky, annoying older brother.

"Yes, dear brother?" Alex replied mockingly, with a smirk curling in the corner of her mouth. She could see Justin's jaw tighten when she said this. It aggravated him as much as it aggravated her when he called her 'Miss Russo'. "Listen, I'm sure it was all very important and all but can we hurry up? I'm missing a very important date for this." She added nonchalantly cleaning her nails. Justin chose to ignore Alex, continuing his speech about the tournament.

"This year's tournament will be hosted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Myself and the few students that I have selected will join me in representing Wiz-Tech at the tournament at the British school."

After Justin had finished his announcement, he sent the students on their way. Calling Alex to accompany him to his office to which she begrudgingly obliged.

"Is this gonna' take long because as I said, I have a very importa-" Justin interrupted Alex, closing the door to his office behind them.

"Alex, I can't have you talking to me that way in front of my students." Justin said grudgingly. Alex sat down in Justin's seat behind his desk, her legs dangling over on arm and started to spin in it. "I know that you're frustrated and that you don't see the point in you being here but I promised mom and dad that I'd help you become more responsible with magic." Alex stopped spinning in the chair for a moment to look at her brother.

"Well you could just lie and tell them that I've improved." She told him, but Justin laughed lightly in response.

"You know I could do that, but they'd soon find out, because you'd still be using magic irresponsibly." Alex gave him a curt nod. That was true, it would only be a matter of time before they'd realise that she was no better and they'd only send her back again or worse somewhere else. "This is why I have a proposal for you." Justin added, he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision or not but he knew that it was worth a shot. At the mention of a proposal, Justin had peaked Alex's interest. She swung her legs forward and onto the floor, facing him in the chair.

"And what do you propose?" She asked, arching one eyebrow in interest. Her eyes fixed on Justin. What could he possibly want from her? She thought, curiously.

"I want to give you the opportunity to prove yourself to everyone, not just to mom and dad." Justin told his little sister earnestly.

"Go on…" Alex encouraged.

"I want you to come with me to Scotland as a possible candidate for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." He explained excitedly. Alex stared at him for a moment dumbfounded. "I know that you're capable of doing well in it." He added. Alex had to wait for a moment for what Justin had told her to register. Justin was asking her, Alex, his irresponsible, mischievous little sister to represent Wiz-Tech in the up and coming Tri-Wizard Tournament!

"Wait, Justin you can't be serious?" Alex asked astonished, rising to her feet and taking a few steps towards him. "You don't seriously think that I'd be good for something like that?"

"Well, you're cunning and although I hate to admit it bright. You have good magical intuition, you hate to lose so I know that you'd actually put a lot of effort into the tasks." Alex gave her brother a wide triumphant grin. Justin must have desperately wanted her help to have himself actually admit all of this to her.

"Hmmm." Alex sounded thoughtfully. "Well Justin, I'd have to think about it, I mean it would take a lot of time and effort and you know how I feel about hard work." Alex said dismissively. Examining random objects around Justin's office/

"Alex, please. I know that you'd do well. You'd be able to prove yourself to mom and dad and to the rest of the wizarding world. Would you change your mind if I told you that there was a cash gift waiting at the end of it?" Justin added, he knew that the gift would spark Alex's interest once more. She turned to face Justin once more with a small smile on her face.

"How much?" She asked. "I have to know that it'll be worth it." Alex added.

"It would be approximately, ten-thousand dollars." Justin told her. Alex's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ten thousand dollars?" She repeated in astonishment. He mind raced with all the things that she could do with that kind of money. She gave Justin a smile and nodded. "I'm in."

"I thought so." Justin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 2 - The Sorting Ceremony **

Teddy sits on his bed, twirling his wand between his fingers absentminded. He hears at knock at the door, and his Grandmother Andromeda appears, stepping into Teddy's room and smiling at him.

"Almost ready Ted?" She asks kindly, Teddy turns to his grandmother and nods. "It's going to be an exciting last year for you." She continues following him out of his room.

"Oh really, why's that?" Teddy asked curiously, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Andromeda shook her head smiling back at Teddy who was tall and slim like his father, but he had inherited his mother's ability as a Metamorphmagus. This meant that Teddy could change his appearance at will, right now he was supporting purple hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Hurry along now, Harry is expecting you. After all it is James' first year a Hogwarts and he's probably very nervous." His grandmother said kissing Teddy on the cheek.

"Bye, I'll see you soon!" Teddy called pulling his trunk behind him and waving at the same time. Once he was far enough away he disapparated, he felt a tight squeeze before landing suddenly in a field with a small cottage. As Teddy approached the house, the front door opened and three children came running out to greet him. James Sirius arrived first grinning from ear to ear, and pulling out his new wand to show Teddy.

"Teddy, look I got it yesterday!" James said excitedly. "Dogwood, ten inches with a unicorn hair." James continued handing it over. Teddy waved it around testing it and grinned down at him. Albus Severus appeared with a young Lily Luna clutching his hand. "Slowpokes!" James laughed, Teddy handed James his wand and ruffled his messy, jet black hair and took hold of Lily's other hand. All together they walked back to the small cottage.

"That's where you all disappeared off too." Harry said as all of them appeared in the hallway.

"Sorry about that." Teddy said as Harry pulled Teddy into a hug. "It's good to see you Harry." he continued smiling at his Godfather. "Grandma says it's going to be an exciting year at Hogwarts but she's not letting anything slip, any chance you could shed some light on the subject?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes of course. It's the Triwizard tournament, it is being held at Hogwarts this year." Teddy's eyes lit with excitement, but his Godfather did not share the same enthusiasm. He placed one hand on Teddy's shoulder and sighed. "You have to know this tournament is testing, even for the best of wizards. I know you'll probably want to enter, and I think you'd be a great champion. But you have to be sure you can take on these tasks, as well as keeping up your studies." Harry said fixing his brilliant green eyes on Teddy.

"I'll do my best, besides I'll probably never get picked loads of my friends will enter as well." Teddy replied cheerily.

Kingscross station, as usual was packed with muggles, Teddy pushed his trolley followed by the Potter family. It was James first year at Hogwarts and he was the first of Harry's children to be starting the school. Teddy could tell that James was nervous, he was unusually quiet as they approached the barriers between platforms nine and ten.

"Want to go first?" Teddy whispered to James, he shook his head gulping. "Just do what I do, and follow after me." He said. He ran at the barrier and appeared on Platform nine- and-three-quarters. James appeared just behind him and his jaw dropped in awe, as he peered up at the scarlet steam engine. "Cool isn't it?" Teddy asked as James followed him further onto the platform.

"Yeah." James replied. Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus followed after James.

"It's been awhile." Ginny said, with a look of longing on her face. Harry had always been to see Teddy off from the platform whilst Ginny had stayed at home with the children. It had been at least ten years since she had been on the platform herself. The courage James usually exuberated was back and he vanished into the sea of students to find an empty compartment.

"Well, I'll see you all soon." Teddy said giving Harry, Ginny and Albus a hug, he kissed Lily on the cheek and clambered into the closest train car. A way down the train he found James trying to heave his trunk up the steps. "I've got this, go say good-bye to your mum and dad." He said, James made a face but did as he was told. Teddy pulled the heavy trunk into the compartment and sat their until James returned.

Teddy sat at the Hufflepuff table, craning his neck as he eagerly waited for the first years to come through the golden double doors. When they opened, he found James almost at once. He was one of the tallest and his jet black hair stood out amongst the young first years. Professor Greengood sets down the old sorting hat onto the three legged stool and it began to sing.

_Years ago our great old school, Hogwarts had began. The four great wizards of the age had a cunning plan. They wished to teach the magical arts to those who they could teach best. They formed the four houses that make up our schools crest. _

_First Gryffindor of red and gold, chose the bravest of the lot. With the symbol of the lion, the house assumed top spot. Favoured amongst great wizards, the bravest in the land. Gryffindor takes only those with courage at right hand. _

_The symbol of the eagle, with colours of bronze and blue. It's Ravenclaw who wanted the smartest of the few. Brilliant and creative minds, this bright house does demand. You need to have your head screwed on, with a brain able to expand. _

_With the emblem of the badger and the colours of yellow and black. Kind Hufflepuff would always take the most hardworking of the pack. Vastly underestimated, the fairest of the bunch. This house is for the talented and really packs a punch. _

_This one is the serpent, the one who completes the crest. With colours of green and silver, Slytherin thought purest best. Although times have changed, this house is under repair, it will however take, those with ambitious flair._

_ Yes each house has its talents, that's something one can't deny. I have one wish and I hope that you'll comply. Yes your houses are divided, but as a school we can unite. To help our Hogwarts champion to win his or her fight. But I am just here to sort you, so that you don't have to stress. Come take a seat upon the stool and I shall do the rest!_

The hall erupted into to cheers and the sorting hat bowed to each house. Professor Greengood stepped forward, scroll in hand and began reading the names of students. "Alden, Wendel" Professor Greengood called, a small boy with light brown hair made his way slowly towards the stool and the hat dropped over his eyes. The boy isn't sat their long when the hat calls "Hufflepuff!" and Teddy cheers along with the rest of his house, welcoming their first new member.

"Clemens, Lacy" the Professor calls, and this time a girl approaches the stool. The hat barley touches her head when it screams "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheers as Lacy joins their table. Teddy looks over the first years and as usual predicts their house before the sorting hat does. He is not always right but 9 times out of 10 he can predict the outcome.

"Engel, Fernanade" A tall broad boy with a baby face makes his way towards the stool, he sits on the stool and the hall goes silent. The hat takes a moment to decide and shouts "Gryffindor!" Carmella Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff, Teddy vaguely remembered the name from listening to his Godfather talk about his time at Hogwarts. Lukas Finnigan joined Gryffindor house, which was a name he also recognised, this was the son of Seamus Finnigan, who was a well-known Quidditch commentator. Anabella Forester becomes the first Slytherin followed by Michael Huxley.

"MacMillan, Erica" A blonde boy steps forward, the hat falls over his eyes and shouts "Hufflepuff", the boy stumbles down the steps and Teddy shakes his hand as he joins the table. Garnett Martel, a slim boy with piercing blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks joins Slytherin and finally it's James turn.

"Potter, James" Professor Green calls, and Teddy sits up, his eyes fixed on his Godfather's son. Teddy had been debating with himself all evening, and it had often been a frequent discussion at the Potters house as to what house each child wanted to be in. Naturally all the children wanted to be in Gryffindor like their parents. Teddy felt like that's where James would probably end up and when the sorting hat called Gryffindor, Teddy couldn't help but clap as well. James practically ran to the Gryffindor table, grinning from ear to ear. Teddy gave James the thumbs up and grinned back, feeling proud of him.

Lorcan and Lysander Scammander were next to be sorted, he also knew them. They were Luna's twin boys. She visited the Potters on occasion, Lorcan joined the Ravenclaw house, whilst Lysander joined Gryffindor. He thought it quite odd, since the brothers were like two peas in a pod, and finally Cecelia Westley was the last girl to join Slytherin.

This October we are to be joined by guests from two wizarding schools who will compete alongside us in the Triwizard tournament! The first school is Wiz-tech a wizarding school from North America. The second is a Russian school called Koldovstoretz. Each school will have one champion who will compete in the tournament, although I cannot give too much away these champions will have the chance to earn glory.

After the feast, Teddy rounded up all the new Hufflepuff students and lead the out of the Great Hall and down into the kitchens. He stopped in front of a set of black barrels he turned to the students and said. "To enter the Hufflepuff common room, you need to tap this barrel, two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of our house founder Helga Hufflepuff." Teddy explained as the door swings open.

"What happens if you get it wrong." the young boy called Wendel asked. Teddy began to laugh lightly.

"I shall leave you to find that out." Teddy replied amused. He crawled through the passage followed by the rest of the students. The students peered around in awe and the comfy warm common room decorated with the Hufflepuff colours of yellow and black. There were small circular windows that would always allow in just enough sunlight to give a warm glow. There was a large honey coloured wooden mantle piece decorated with badgers and above it the portrait of the house founder, Helga Hufflepuff. Teddy grinned as the first years gazed around in awe and amazement at the cosy nest. "I know this is all very exciting, but I would suggest you all get to bed it's going to be an exciting day tomorrow." He said cheerily. "If you go through this door..." Teddy indicated to a large circular door. "There are tunnels that split off into different dormitories." He explained. "Your belongs will already have been brought here, goodnight everyone." Teddy said sinking into an overly stuffed armchair and letting out a long tired sigh.


End file.
